Changement inattendu
by Emy64
Summary: One-Shot : Sookie découvre que son petit-ami entretient une liaison avec une pimbêche et courre chez son frère. Elle ne s'attend certainement pas au tour que prendront les évènements… Tous humains


Titre : Changement inattendu

Résumé : One-Shot : Sookie découvre que son petit-ami entretient une liaison avec une pimbêche et courre chez son frère. Elle ne s'attend certainement pas au tour que prendront les évènements… Tous humains

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Jason

Non ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Que Bill soit indigne de ma sœur, ça je le savais déjà, mais qu'elle vienne trouver réconfort dans mes bras après avoir découvert qu'il la trompait ça je ne m'y attendais pas. En plus aujourd'hui ! J'étais avec mes potes du lycée, les gars de l'équipe de football américain de Bon Temps/ Shreveport. J'avais toujours fait en sorte qu'ils ne rencontrent pas Sookie, qu'ils ignorent même son existence. Ce n'était pas pour rien… Eric, l'attaquant, était un coureur de jupons de catégorie mondiale et s'il avait prit Sookie en chasse il l'aurait dépucelée et larguée en moins de deux, lui brisant son petit cœur de romantique au passage.

Elle aurait dû aller voir Gran ! Pourquoi était-elle venue directement à moi ? Je ne pourrais pas la consoler et en plus il y avait peu de chances pour que les gars ignorent sa présence. J'étais sur le perron de la maison dont j'avais hérité après le décès de nos parents, tenant Sookie dans mes bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait avec violence. Pour le moment les gars étaient toujours à l'intérieur. J'aurais bien voulu la renvoyer chez Gran mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle prenne le volant dans cet état, elle pourrait avoir un accident. Je soupirai lourdement et la repoussais, me mettant à hauteur de ses yeux embués de larmes en la tenant par les bras pour bien lui faire passer la gravité du message.

_ Ecoute Sookie : tu vas courir jusqu'à ma chambre, t'y enfermer et n'ouvrir à personne jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. Si tu croises quelqu'un ne t'arrête pas, ne lève pas les yeux, courre juste t'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Ça limiterait les dégâts de son côté. Si elle ne croisait pas le regard d'Eric elle n'aurait pas le béguin pour lui –parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas repoussant le bougre !- et ainsi elle ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de lui briser le cœur. Quand Sookie hocha la tête j'entrebâillai la porte pour vérifier que le champ était libre et l'invitai à entrer. Sookie monta rapidement l'escalier mais percuta quelqu'un une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Conformément à ce que je lui avais ordonné elle ne releva pas les yeux, se contentant de marmonner un confus « désolé » et atteignit ma chambre pour s'y enfermer.

J'eu l'horreur de constater que c'était Eric qu'elle avait percuté. C'était foutu. Il n'allait pas la lâcher jusqu'à l'avoir eu dans son lit.

_ Jason a invité une strip-teaseuse sans nous avertir !s'écria Clancy goguenard.

Je vis immédiatement rouge et le saisi par le col pour lui exposer ma façon de voir les choses.

_ C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles connard ! Surveille tes propos si tu ne cherches pas les ennuis !

_ Canon la sœurette, rêvassa Bubba. Elle est célibataire ?

Alors que je pensais que j'allais devoir les mettre tous à la porte une voix interrompit la dispute.

_ Tu ne m'emmerdes pas avec Pam alors fous la paix à Jason avec sa sœur, commanda Eric d'un ton dur.

Il était en train de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier et ses traits prouvaient à quel point il était sérieux. C'était bien la dernière personne de laquelle je m'attendais à recevoir de l'aide de ce côté-là. Eric n'avait aucun scrupule avec les filles et Sookie était sexy comme l'enfer quand elle faisait un effort. Même au naturel elle était magnifique et sa douceur ne faisait que la rendre plus attirante encore. Si Eric essayait de lui briser le cœur je lui arracherais la tête –ben oui ! Même si on se disputait souvent, comme tous les frères et sœurs d'ailleurs, je l'aimais par-dessus tout.

_ Et ne t'avise pas de l'approcher !grognais-je à l'intention d'Eric. Son cœur a déjà été suffisamment malmené comme ça…, soupirais-je.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle pleure ?

Ce n'était pas le ton moqueur auquel je m'attendais, il semblait plutôt concerné et compatissant. Je hochai la tête en silence pour lui répondre.

_ Il faut être bien bête pour laisser partir une fille comme ça, souffla Eric.

Il pensait peut-être que je ne l'entendrais pas mais manque de chance j'étais assez proche pour percevoir ses paroles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réactions de sa part. Eric semblait triste pour elle, ses traits avaient perdus leur aspect rieur habituel, remplacé par une expression d'indignation. Se pourrait-il qu'il en pince pour Sookie ? De toute façon je ne le laisserais pas la fréquenter, elle était trop bien pour lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Eric

Je n'avais jamais cru en l'amour, je trouvai ce principe exagéré et mensonger. Pourtant il existait et un ange m'avait envoyé celle qui posséderait mon cœur jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Alors que nous étions chez Jason je m'étais éclipsé à l'étage pour vider ma vessie après avoir sifflé une bière en compagnie de mes coéquipiers et alors que je marchai en regardant la moquette usée du couloir quelqu'un me fonça dessus. Je stabilisai le frêle corps et regardai de qui il s'agissait. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux joues noyées de larmes. Dès que je la vis mon corps fut parcouru d'un courant électrique qui me tétanisa sur le coup, je savais que c'était fini, qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'elle à l'avenir…

Mon ange s'écarta de moi et sans jamais rencontrer mon regard elle s'enfuit pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de Jason après s'être maladroitement excusée. Quelle relation entretenait-elle avec Jason pour entrer ainsi dans sa chambre ? Le destin n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de l'avoir après me l'avoir présentée. Elle était _**mienne**_ et celui qui avait causé ses larmes allait le payer cher. Quand j'entendis les propos tenus par Clancy et Bubba j'eu immédiatement envie de les étriper. Pourquoi fréquentais-je ces types là ? Il faudra que je me tisse un nouveau réseau de contacts pour être plus digne de mon ange éploré.

Ce fut naturellement que je pris la défense de Jason, apprenant avec plaisir que la jeune fille était sa sœur. Evidemment il m'interdit de tenter ma chance, connaissant mes antécédents, mais j'avais bien l'intention de me ranger maintenant.

Jason nous abandonna le temps d'appeler sa grand-mère pour la prévenir que sa sœur était chez lui. Pendant son absence un détraqué tambourina à la porte en hurlant des paroles inintelligibles. Je souris méchamment. Cet énergumène devait être celui qui avait fait souffrir mon bel ange. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée. Je n'étais pas un fan du dicton _la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_, moi je la savourai chaude et je tenais là l'occasion rêvée.

J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai devant un Bill Compton rouge de colère. Bill Compton ? Elle sortait avec ce minable ? Mais il ne la méritait pas ! Moi non plus à la réflexion mais le problème était qu'en plus de ne pas la mériter il lui avait brisé le cœur. Ça méritait la peine capitale chez moi mais il fallait dire que je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois. J'avais toujours été clair avec les filles que je fréquentai mais jamais je n'avais réussi à éviter de leur briser le cœur.

_ Où est Sookie ?m'agressa pratiquement l'avorton.

_Sookie_… Un nom ravissant que j'aurais plaisir à prononcer…

_ Là où elle doit être : loin de toi, répondis-je en le fixant durement.

_ Laisse-moi passer !siffla-t-il en tentant de se faufiler.

Manque de chance pour lui : en plus d'être grand j'étais très imposant. Bill blanchit d'une façon comique lorsqu'il percuta mon torse et recula en bégayant. Un second sourire méchant naquit sur mes lèvres. Au moins il avait comprit à qui il avait affaire.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait à reculons j'avançai d'un de même amplitude. Il finit par percuter la carrosserie de la jeep de Jason. Il était fait comme un rat et je me délectai de l'expression de pure terreur qui habitait ses traits. Mon regard fut attiré par une marque rouge dans son cou. Un suçon. Il osait se pointer ici avec un suçon ? Mais y avait-il un semblant d'intelligence dans son cerveau délabré ? J'en doute…

_ Que veux-tu à Sookie ?

_ Nous devons parler, bafouilla-t-il anxieux.

_ Parler de quoi ?jouais-je désireux de lui faire bien peur avant d'entrer au cœur du problème.

_ Elle m'a humilié, en public.

_ Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi diable aurait-elle fait ça ?

_ J'étais avec mon amie… Loréna… et…

_ Ton amie ?le coupais-je. Mes amies ne me font pas de suçons, commentais-je en écartant sa chemise pour lui faire comprendre.

Je crois qu'il allait se pisser dessus maintenant. Je fus très déçu que ça ne produise pas immédiatement mais je gardai espoir pour la suite.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit ça ne te regarde pas !se rebiffa-t-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui. Tu t'envoies en l'air avec des dizaines de filles chaque mois, t'es mal placé pour me donner un conseil !

Je ricanai et le saisissais par la nuque, geste en apparence complice mais très douloureux quand la prise était trop serrée, comme ce que je faisais quoi…

_ Mon pauvre Billy, ris-je lugubre. Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas compris toi et moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne sors qu'avec une fille à la fois et elle sait dès le départ ce que je recherche dans une relation. Toi tu trompes ta copine pour cette trainée de Loréna qui doit être infestée de MST en tous genres. Tu n'as pas peur que _petit_ _Billy_ devienne tout vert et tombe ? Je ne doute pas que niveau taille on remarquera même pas qu'il a disparu mais ça doit quand même être pas mal gênant…

Je le laissai quelques instants patauger dans sa sueur avant de reprendre.

_ Avoir une liaison ça tout le monde peut le faire, mais seras-tu capable de l'assumer ? Auras-tu les couilles de sortir avec cette schizophrène accrochée à ton bras ? Tout le monde saura que tu es un raté Bill, mais toi, seras-tu capable de l'assumer ? Honnêtement, Loréna contre Sookie ! T'es pas un peu con ?

_ Si tu croies pouvoir en tirer quelque chose !cracha-t-il. Elle est bonne pour le couvent !

Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait pour parler de mon ange. Ma main bougea de sa nuque à sa gorge, le plaquant contre la jeep en lui laissant à peine la possibilité de respirer.

_ Tu croies vraiment qu'une fille peut te trouver attirant ? Si Pam sortait avec toi j'en vomirais de dégoût rien qu'à imaginer tes sales pattes sur elle ! La vérité c'est que sans ton héritage Loréna ne s'intéresserait même pas à toi. Elle va te pondre un petit rejeton rien que pour entrer dans la famille et prétendre au pactole.

Estimant l'avoir suffisamment affligé –pour aujourd'hui- je le lâchai, me contentant de le saisir par la chemise pour le trainer jusqu'à sa foutue bagnole sans ménagement. Je ne le quittai pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue. Un coup d'œil sur le béton me rendit fier de moi –plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Il y avait une flaque là où j'avais tenu Bill plus tôt. Il avait effectivement fait dans son froc. Parfait…

Je me retournai vers la maison et constatai que mon ange était à la fenêtre. Elle avait suivi toute la scène –paroles en moins- et de là où j'étais je pouvais voir qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Je lui souris mais elle se détourna dans la seconde et disparu de mon champ de vision. Je revenais donc bredouille à l'intérieur. Jason était sur le pallier, m'observant le visage vide d'expression. Je m'arrêtai arrivé à sa hauteur, ignorant comment il réagirait, mais il m'entraina dans une étreinte virile.

_ Merci mec, étouffa-t-il ému. J'sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais j'te remercie mec.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête solennel et me séparai de lui pour entrer passer le reste de la soirée. Pour mon plus grand malheur Sookie ne se joignit jamais à nous. Je fus le dernier à partir et pas une seule fois elle ne se présenta de nouveau. Il me faudra être patient et laisser passer le week-end avant d'avoir une chance de m'entretenir avec elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sookie

Je me promenai dans les rues calmes de Bon Temps vendredi après-midi quand je débouchai sur une place fréquentée. Ma cousine Claudine habitait non loin, c'était la raison de ma venue, mais ce que j'y trouvai me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Bill, mon petit-ami depuis 3 mois, la langue enfoncée dans le gosier de cette trainée de Loréna qui le caressait sans aucune pudeur. Ma rage surpassa ma douleur et je m'avançai vers le couple pour incendier Bill. Il eu droit à la gifle d'usage et aurait échappé au coup de genoux dans les parties s'il n'avait pas tenté de me retenir par le bras. Je ne voulais pas que Claudine apprenne que je m'étais mise dans cet état pour un garçon et fonçai donc chez mon frère.

Il ne semblait pas ravi de ma venue mais accepta de me laisser entrer. Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre j'avais heurté un garçon –bien bâtit vu mon recul- qui me rattrapa pour m'éviter de tomber. Son contact m'avait électrisé mais je m'étais interdite de regarder dans ses yeux, j'avais peur de ce que j'aurais pu y voir. Je m'étais excusée et avait foncé dans la chambre de mon frère pour m'y enfermer avant de me jeter sur son lit et de pleurer tout mon chagrin.

Plus tard, quand j'avais entendu les cris de Bill à l'extérieur, je m'étais installée devant la fenêtre et avais assisté stupéfaite au renvoi de mon ex par un inconnu qui prenait visiblement mon parti. Cette crinière blonde, cette carrure de viking… tout le monde parlait de ce garçon, c'était Eric Nordman, un coureur de jupons qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mais je comprenais l'engouement des filles, surtout que depuis là où j'étais j'avais une vue dégagée sur ses fesses… Je rougis rien qu'à y penser. De toute évidence je n'étais pas le type de filles qu'il aimait, je n'aurais même pas dû y songer alors que ma rupture était si fraiche.

Bill tremblait pratiquement de peur devant Eric. Une flaque d'urine s'était formée au dessous de lui. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait le retour de bâton. Quelle mauvaise chrétienne je faisais ! Mais j'avais pourtant raison dans ce cas ! Tout était de la faute de Bill !

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne remarquai même pas qu'Eric m'observait depuis en bas. Quand j'aperçu son sourire je retournai en vitesse sur le lit, souhaitant juste creuser un trou pour m'y cacher. La fatigue me tomba dessus d'un coup et je m'endormi paisiblement, bercée par l'odeur masculine de mon frère dont les draps étaient imprégnés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Jason

J'avais réfléchi tout la matinée au dilemme qui me tourmentait. Eric méritait peut-être de rencontrer Sookie, il l'avait défendue et peut-être que ses intentions étaient sincères donc ce serait cruel de l'empêcher de faire sa connaissance s'il le désirait tant, mais si j'avais fait erreur et qu'il la traitait comme toutes les autres il lui briserait le cœur en anéantissant les plaies déjà en fragile cicatrisation après la trahison de Bill. J'avais gardé Sookie avec moi toute la matinée, m'assurant qu'elle soit toujours trop occupée ou distraite pour penser à Bill. Il se pourrait qu'Eric la distraie un peu mais le risque d'aggraver son cas était si grand que j'avais la frousse de tenter un quelconque rapprochement…

Cet après-midi nous avions une rencontre amicale programmée et sur un coup de tête je décidai d'y trainer Sookie. Elle laissait toujours quelques vêtements chez moi donc elle avait put se changer et était vraiment radieuse. Une tunique cuivrée taillée dans un voilage fin s'accordait à la perfection avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux bouclés étaient retenus en arrière pour mettre en valeur ses créoles dorées. De plus un sourire enjoué illuminait ses lèvres. J'avais réussi à lui faire oublier son idiot d'ex ! Victoire pour Jason Stackhouse !

Quand je rejoignis les vestiaires après avoir laissé ma sœur avec son amie Amélia dans les gradins j'avais un sourire satisfait. Eric était là et j'avais justement placé ma sœur au premier rang. Aucune chance qu'il la manque !

Je me changeai rapidement, échangeant des plaisanteries avec le reste de l'équipe tout en me félicitant de mon plan –pas très élaboré mais efficace- et me plaçai à dessein à côté d'Eric pour sortir. Quand nous passâmes près des gradins j'interpellai ma sœur.

_ Croise les doigts pour moi !ris-je.

Eric tourna immédiatement les yeux vers la personne à qui je parlai avec un sourire amusé. Il disparu quand il vit Sookie m'envoyant son baisé porte-bonheur, vite remplacé par une expression de surprise accompagnée d'une étincelle de bonheur pure dans ses yeux. Je lui frappai l'épaule pour le sortir de sa transe et ricanai fier de moi.

Ce match là Eric se donna comme jamais, nous imposâmes une défaite écrasante à nos adversaires. J'imagine que la présence de Sookie faisait office de stéroïdes chez lui.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche, se contentant de se faire présentable avec –j'imagine- le secret espoir que Sookie soit encore dans les gradins à sa sortie. Moi non plus je ne trainai pas, sachant que j'allais rentrer me doucher et me changer avant d'aller fêter la victoire d'aujourd'hui avec les gars. Je sortis une nouvelle fois en même temps que lui mais au moment où Sookie s'apprêtait à me sauter dans les bras pour me féliciter –bien que nous devions cette victoire à Eric- deux mains vinrent masquer ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ce crétin venait encore faire ici ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était en train de foutre en l'air tout mon plan ? Claude jouait avec Sookie, lui posant la barbante question _devine qui c'est ?_ Ne grandirait-il jamais ? J'avais besoin de l'attention de Sookie moi ! Pourquoi venait-il l'embêter maintenant ? On avait un repas de famille demain, il pouvait bien attendre jusque là !

_ Tu ne peux pas la laisser respirer un peu !m'emportais-je en la délivrant des bras de mon cousin.

Sookie fut surprise de ma réaction. Contrairement à moi elle s'entendait très bien avec Claude. Là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, j'avais d'autres projets pour elle. Ma sœur finit par laisser tomber, connaissant notre rivalité, et m'enlaça en me félicitant pour le match. Nous arrivions enfin là où je voulais en venir !

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter, c'est Eric !

J'étais parvenu à garder ma voix suffisamment naturelle pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop de soupçons et j'avais spontanément tiré Eric –qui essayait de filer en douce- par le bras pour le ramener à nous.

_ Sookie je te présente Eric, la personne à qui nous devons la victoire d'aujourd'hui. Eric je te présente Sookie, ma petite sœur.

Je ne lui communiquai même pas l'identité de Claude, l'irritant importun. Sookie tendit sa main à Eric qui fut ravi de la serrer. Depuis que je le connaissais je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre tous ses moyens devant une fille. Eric était plutôt du genre charmeur et là il semblait incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. A en mourir de rire ! Enfin, ça l'aurait été si ça n'avait pas compromis mon plan… Pour lui remettre les idées en place je lui filais un discret coup de coude dans les coudes. Il lâcha enfin sa main et resta le regard ancré à celui de ma sœur. Et oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir assister à ça un jour et pourtant c'était le cas : Eric Nordman, le coureur de jupons du lycée, était accro à une fille ! Finalement j'avais peut-être pris la bonne décision. Et qui c'est la plus fort ? C'est moi ! Débile de penser ainsi, je sais, mais je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion d'être fier de moi pour de bonnes raisons alors autant en profiter, non ?

_ Nous fêtons ça chez Eric, inventais-je. Tu te joints à nous ?

Sookie était sur le point d'accepter lorsque Claude intervint, encore… Il vint polluer mon espace vitale et tira Sookie à lui avant de passer son bras derrière son dos. Sookie arqua un sourcil devant son comportement et vira sa main de là. Bravo Sookie ! Je suis fier de toi ! Une vraie Stackhouse ! Malheureusement Claude ne se démonta pas pour autant.

_ Nous avons des projets pour ce soir, répondit-il à sa place.

_ Ah bon ?s'étonna Sookie moqueuse.

_ Claudine.

Evidemment ! Au moment où j'étais sur le point de former le plus beau couple au monde il fallait qu'il se pointe pour tirer la carte _sœur enceinte_ !

_ Je me chargerais de la pépinière demain, grommelais-je. Sookie peut passer la nuit avec nous, on rattrapera le boulot demain.

Sur ce je la tirai à moi en l'enlaçant fermement. Sookie n'eut rien à y redire et passa même ses bras autour de ma taille. _Si un regard pouvait tuer_…je serais aussi percé qu'une passoire vu les poignards qui habitaient les yeux de Claude.

_ Ce n'est pas pour la pépinière idiot ! Claudine veut juste avoir Sookie avec elle ce soir.

_ Elle restera avec elle la semaine prochaine, j'vois pas où est le problème !

_ C'est ce soir que Claudine sera toute seule ! Brendan sera de retour pour le week-end prochain.

Voyant que la conversation s'envenimait rapidement, Sookie mit fin aux hostilités.

_ C'est bon Jason. Je viendrais avec toi une autre fois, me réconforta-t-elle de sa voix douce.

_ Alors je veux que tu assistes à tous les autres matches de la saison, boudais-je en la resserrant contre moi.

_ Promis !rit ma sœur. Je te vois…demain midi, réfléchit-elle avant poser un baisé sur ma joue. Evite les excès d'ici là.

_ Tu me connais, souris-je.

_ C'est justement pour ça que je te le dis. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Eric, finit-elle aimablement avant que Claude prenne sa main pour l'entrainer loin de nous.

Eric resta dans une sorte de transe pendant plusieurs minutes. Je dégainai donc mon portable et prit plusieurs photos compromettantes. Ses yeux était vagues, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et il avait un air complètement ahuri au visage. Il manquait juste la bave au coin de la bouche et ça aurait été parfait ! Quand je finis par me lasser du spectacle je lui assenai une forte chiquenaude à l'épaule. Ça le fit revenir sur terre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sookie

La journée d'hier était incontestablement la pire que j'ai vécu de toute ma vie et malgré ça Jason était quand même parvenu à me redonner le sourire. Il ne m'avait pas laissé un instant de calme jusqu'à être certain que ma douleur ait disparue. La vérité était que je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais été vraiment amoureuse de Bill, je le pensais parce qu'il était mon premier petit ami.

Jason s'était montré compréhensif et patient quand il m'avait demandé de vider mon sac et c'est là qu'il m'avait ouvert les yeux. Ensuite nous avions passé la matinée à nous amuser comme des enfants, enchainant les bêtises. A ma grande surprise il insista pour que je vienne le voir jouer. D'habitude il refusait de me voir dans les gradins pour assister au match et j'en fus donc étonnée mais heureuse. Il me fit m'installer au premier rang, avec Amélia, et nous quitta avec un sourire radieux.

_ Sookie !s'écria Amélia en m'enlaçant joyeusement. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !

_ Je ne pensais pas venir ici, fournis-je pour m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir prévenue.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer Eric Nordman !s'égailla-t-elle. Ce mec est trop sexy !

Le problème avec Amélia c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un seul homme… J'entendais parler de toutes ses conquêtes et de ses béguins à longueur de journées. Je fis semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle me disait et attendis que le match commence.

_ Croise les doigts pour moi !m'interpella soudain Jason.

Je me retournai vers lui et lui envoyai le baisé que je prétendais lui portait chance. C'était une chose que je faisais depuis que j'avais 5 ans et Jason l'avait réclamé le peu de fois où j'étais passé outre. Amélia était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Je remarquai alors la présence d'Eric au côté de mon frère. Amélia se rappelait-elle qu'elle avait un petit ami ?

Pour ne rien arranger Eric regardait en notre direction, certainement en train de reluquer Amélia –ou plutôt son corps très peu vêtu…

_ Tu a vu comment il me regardait ?haleta Amélia quand les garçons s'éloignèrent. Oh Sookie ! Je crois que ma relation avec Tray va bientôt prendre fin !

Parfois –non, souvent !- elle m'exaspérait. Eric n'était qu'un garçon et même s'il était sexy comme le diable ce n'était pas une raison pour briser le cœur d'un garçon qui vous aime pour une simple coucherie. Amélia passa le match à baver sur Eric. Il fallait admettre qu'il jouait particulièrement bien. Ils vainquirent l'équipe adverse avec une facilité déroutante. Heureusement pour Eric –qui se serait fait violé par Amélia sinon- Tray arriva et récupéra son excentrique petite amie. A la froideur qu'elle avait pour s'adresser à lui je devinai que ce pauvre Tray serait célibataire d'ici la fin de la journée. Pauvre Tray…

Je n'eu pas trop le temps de m'attarder sur ça puisque Jason sortait déjà, toujours en compagnie d'Eric. Alors que j'allais sauter dans les bras de mon frère pour lui offrir un câlin, deux mains vinrent masquer mes yeux.

_ Devine qui c'est ?chuchota la voix de velours de Claude.

J'adorai vraiment Claude, il avait toujours été là pour moi. Quand nous avions des repas de famille il se mettait systématiquement à côté de moi et me noyait de plaisanteries et de réflexions philosophiques très étranges… Claude quoi !

_ Tu ne peux pas la laisser respirer un peu !s'énerva Jason en nous séparant assez brutalement.

J'étais surprise. Jason et Claude ne se supportaient pas mais ça n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Je décidai de laisser tomber. Je ne comprendrai jamais la logique de mon frère…

_ Bravo pour le match, le complimentais-je. C'était vraiment bien joué.

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter, c'est Eric !

C'était bien la première fois que Jason détournait un de mes compliments ! En plus je n'avais pas envie de parler au nouvel âme sœur d'Amélia, nous étions vraiment trop différents pour nous entendre. Jason aurait put laisser partir Eric, mais non ! Il le ramena à nous pour me le présenter. Son corps humide des efforts qu'il venait de fournir sur le terrain était sexy à mourir… Je me mis une claque mentale et me concentrais sur les babillages de mon frère.

_ Sookie je te présente Eric, la personne à qui nous devons la victoire d'aujourd'hui. Eric je te présente Sookie, ma petite sœur.

Avions-nous été éduqués par la même femme ? Je me posai juste la question parce qu'on m'avait inculqué les bonnes manières et en vertu de celles-ci il aurait aussi dû présenter Claude. Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes ! C'était tellement ridicule !

Je mis de côté mon indignation et tendis ma main à son coéquipier, puisque **moi** j'avais été bien éduquée. Il la serra sans un mot, ses yeux plongés au fond des miens d'une façon presque bizarre. Le contrecoup de l'effort fourni durant le match je pense.

_ Nous fêtons ça chez Eric. Tu te joints à nous ?me questionna Jason avec espoir.

Pourquoi pas après tout ? Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Jason… En plus je doute d'avoir des problèmes avec ses coéquipiers puisque sachant à quel point il pouvait être protecteur il ne laissera personne m'importuner, quitte à devoir rester sobre même. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui communiquer ma réponse Claude m'attrapa pour m'enlacer avec possessivité, passant son bras autour de ma taille. C'était la journée ou quoi ? Etait-ce la présence étouffante de testostérone qui les rendait comme ça ? Je me libérai rapidement de sa prise pour lui signifier que je n'appréciai pas son comportement mais il ne s'en vexa pas.

_ Nous avons des projets pour ce soir, répondit-il à ma place.

_ Ah bon ?me moquais-je.

_ Claudine.

J'avais oublié Claudine. Elle était de deux ans mon ainée –comme Jason- et portait déjà un bébé donc elle avait abandonné ses études en dernière année. Je ne trouvai pas ça très raisonnable à son âge mais son époux avait les moyens de l'entretenir donc elle en profitait au maximum. Claudine voulait me faire la marraine de son enfant –une fille j'espère !

_ Je me chargerais de la pépinière demain, marmonna Jason de mauvaise humeur. Sookie peut passer la nuit avec nous, on rattrapera le boulot demain.

Jason me tira une nouvelle fois à lui et m'enlaça fermement. Je n'avais rien contre, c'était mon frère et il était très tactile, mais les regards qu'il échangeait avec Claude en disait long sur ses intentions.

_ Ce n'est pas pour la pépinière idiot ! Claudine veut juste avoir Sookie avec elle ce soir.

_ Elle restera avec elle la semaine prochaine, j'vois pas où est le problème !

_ C'est ce soir que Claudine sera toute seule ! Brendan sera de retour pour le week-end prochain.

Avant qu'ils ne finissent par se battre je m'interposai pour les séparer en douceur.

_ C'est bon Jason. Je viendrais avec toi une autre fois, lui assurais-je.

_ Alors je veux que tu assistes à tous les autres matches de la saison, répugna-t-il en me serrant davantage.

_ Promis !pouffais-je amusé par son comportement puéril. Je te vois…demain midi, réfléchis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Evite les excès d'ici là.

_ Tu me connais, éluda-t-il innocent.

_ C'est justement pour ça que je te le dis. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Eric, souris-je poliment avant que Claude ne me soustraie à leur compagnie.

Claude me tira jusqu'à la voiture, ne soufflant qu'une fois là-bas. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir échappé aux garçons.

_ Quel abruti alors, jura-t-il mauvais. Te présenter Eric ! Pff, et puis quoi encore ! Te livrer seulement couverte par un ruban pour le jour de son anniversaire ?

En gros : Jason n'aimait pas Claude –et réciproquement-, Claude n'aimait pas Eric, et Eric…eh ben Eric n'aimait pas Bill… Les garçons sont si compliqués ! Juste au moment où je pensais ça Claude me saisit rudement les poignets et me secoua violemment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? Il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention s'il ne voulait pas faire une croix sur sa descendance !

_ Tu ne dois pas trainer avec ce type Sookie ! Tu m'entends ? Ne reste pas avec lui ! Il te brisera le cœur avant que tu puisses le voir venir !

Je me débarrassai de son emprise et soufflai en luttant contre les vertiges qui m'assaillaient. Claude ne manquait pas d'air ! Il avait dû coucher avec toutes les filles du lycée ! Tout le monde savait que Claude appréciait particulièrement se rendre à la chaufferie durant les pauses, et ce n'était vraiment pas pour méditer avec le bruit des machines en fond !

_ Eric a 2 ans de plus que moi, lui rappelais-je en contrôlant mon ton. Dans 3 mois l'école est finie pour lui, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça t'inquiète !

_ Pourquoi ça m'inquiète ?répéta-t-il hystérique. Mais parce qu'il va passer les 3 prochains mois à te harceler jusqu'à t'avoir baisée Sookie !

Je n'avais jamais entendu Claude parler ainsi, surtout en s'adressant à moi. Je m'empressai de le rassurer en lui disant que je n'étais pas si sotte et montai dans la voiture pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il ne se détendit qu'une fois le moteur en route et redevint le Claude que j'aimais, celui qui était doux et amusant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Eric

Finalement je n'avais pas eu à attendre lundi pour revoir mon bel ange. Jason avait amené Sookie au match. Je devine qu'il avait déjà à l'idée de nous présenter puisqu'il fit en sorte qu'elle me remarque avant et après le match. Ma colère n'avait jamais été telle que celle qui embrasa mon corps quand cet enfoiré de Claude Brigand toucha **ma** Sookie. Nous avions toujours été en compétition pour les filles mais là c'était très différent : Sookie était à moi, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait l'aimer comme moi je l'aimais.

Alors que Sookie allait accepter de passer du temps avec l'équipe pour fêter notre victoire, ce qui nous aurait permis de faire connaissance, Claude parvint à l'attirer loin de moi. Quel enfoiré celui-là ! Pour une fois que mes intentions étaient honnêtes, il fallait qu'il fourre son nez dans mes affaires !

J'étais tellement contrarié par cette histoire que je ne pris même pas la peine d'assister à la fête. Moi je voulais Sookie, et elle n'était pas là donc ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi. Il me faudra redoubler d'efforts à l'avenir pour parvenir à avoir une véritable conversation avec elle…

/

1 mois plus tard

Pov Sookie

Malgré les avertissements de Claude, j'avais finalement laissé Eric Nordman s'inviter dans ma vie. Pour ma défense, il fallait dire que je n'avais vraiment rien fait pour l'y inciter. Je dois admettre que j'avais été très surprise de voir Eric Nordman à la porte de ma classe le lundi suivant ma rupture avec Bill. Il m'avait demandé si ça me dérangeait qu'il passe un peu de temps avec moi, et moi, polie tout comme on m'avait éduquée à l'être, j'avais accepté. Nous avions énormément parlé et j'avais découvert un jeune homme avec une véritable profondeur, et des ambitions. Plus j'apprenais à le connaitre, plus il m'attirait, mais je m'efforçai de le cacher…

Il m'avait confié désirer devenir professeur d'histoire. J'avais même eu le droit à un cours très détaillé sur le mode de vie de hommes aux temps des viking. Cette période le passionnait visiblement, et l'émotion qu'il transcrivait dans sa voix chargée de respect et d'admiration n'en était que plus touchante. Quand il avait appris que mon ambition était celle de devenir professeur de littérature il avait commencé à me sortir des répliques très charmantes de grandes œuvres littéraires. J'avais été d'autant plus étonnée parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un ami à Jason soit aussi cultivé.

Amélia ne cessait de baver sur Eric, fantasmant à outrance sur son corps. Depuis qu'Eric essayait de venir me parler au moins une fois par jour, elle avait multiplié les avances indécentes. Cependant, Eric les avait toujours détournées avec un grand tact et peu après il lui suggérait d'une charmante façon de nous laisser seuls. Eric m'inspirait énormément. J'avais commencé un livre, un roman de pure guimauve, et même si son nom n'était pas le même –mon héros s'appelait Leif-, mes mots lui étaient directement destinés. C'était mal…je le savais bien ! Mais j'avais déjà tout essayé pour me le sortir de la tête ! A chaque fois que je tentai de m'éloigner un peu de lui, il revenait en force et passait encore plus de temps avec moi ! Comment étais-je censée réagir ? Je ne pouvais pas décemment le tenir à bout de bras ! Il ne se laisserait certainement pas faire ! J'avais essayé de moins parler ou de jacasser sur des sujets inintéressants pour qu'il s'en aille lassé, mais à chaque fois il m'écoutait comme si mes mots étaient des paroles saintes ou il m'invitait à parler en lançant au hasard une discussion. Tout était si naturel avec lui… ça me faisait peur dans un sens. Je riais avec lui comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours et pourtant les paroles de Claude résonnaient toujours dans ma tête… J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais fait d'avances… Ce n'était pas très gratifiant… Peut-être qu'il me voyait juste comme une bonne copine, une sœur au mieux… Il n'avait certainement jamais songé à être avec moi et moi j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, comme la pauvre conne que j'étais ! C'était pas bien du tout ça, il fallait que je me reprenne !

Aujourd'hui il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Jason batifolait avec une nouvelle conquête et ma voiture m'avait lâchée la veille. Autant dire que j'étais obligée de faire le trajet jusqu'à chez Jason à pied. Chouette, j'aurais même pas besoin de prendre une douche !

Alors que je soupirai en pensant au rhume qui m'attendait, une main caressa mon bras si doucement que je cru rêver.

_ Un problème Miss Stackhouse ?m'interrogea Eric en souriant.

_ Rien qui te concernes Eric, lui répondis-je morose.

_ Tout ce qui vous concerne m'intéresse Miss Stackhouse, rétorqua Eric avec son habituel ton charmant.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Eric était si beau… Comme il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, autant le lui dire.

_ Je vais devoir rentrer chez Jason sous ce temps pourri, geignis-je. Le pire c'est que je suis presque certaine de le trouver en train de baiser une nouvelle fille dans le salon. Autant dire que je vais passer une bonne soirée.

_ Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas passer la nuit chez moi ?me demanda Eric comme si ça coulait de source. Pam est chez des copines et mes parents visitent de la famille. Tu ne trouveras personne pour t'embêter.

_ Je ne sais pas Eric…, hésitais-je encore choquée par sa proposition. Qu'est-ce que vont en penser les gens ?

_ Personne n'a besoin de savoir, éluda-t-il penaud. Nous sommes juste deux amis qui passent une soirée ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça jaserait à ce propos. Nous serions deux mecs, personne ne viendrait insinuer quoi que ce soit.

Il semblait tellement convaincu par ses paroles que j'y croyais presque. Eric avait du talent avec les mots. Mon cœur s'émietta quand il dit que _nous étions juste deux amis_. Ça confirmait mes soupçons. Peut-être valait-il mieux que ça reste ainsi dans le fond…

_ On va faire mieux que ça !reprit-il soudain, encore plus enjoué. Tu vas monter en voiture avec moi, on va passer au vidéoclub et je louerai _Autant en emporte le vent_, après on passera à la pizzeria pour prendre une pizza aux quatre fromages et on ira mâter le film tout en dévorant la pizza avec un bon feu de cheminée pour nous sécher.

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant. Eric connaissait bien mes faiblesses…

_ Tu me prends par les sentiments là, le taquinais-je.

_ C'est un oui ?sourit Eric fier de lui.

Je relevai les yeux et lui adressai un sourire franc. Celui qu'il me rendit me réchauffa le cœur. Il saisit mon sac avant que j'aie le temps de protester et le jeta sur son épaule pour le porter jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière puis discuta avec moi agréablement jusqu'à notre arrivée au vidéoclub. Une fois arrivé, il refusa que je l'accompagne puisqu'il pleuvait encore beaucoup et qu'il préférait que je reste au sec.

J'étais en train de me demander si j'avais vraiment bien fait d'accepter son invitation. Pour quoi passerais-je si ça se savait ? Quand j'étais en train de me dire que je devrai prévenir Eric que je préférai rentrer chez moi, il revint avec un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres. Il brandit _Valentine's day_ sous mes yeux et éclata de rire avec moi. Après avoir perdu un pari contre mon frère, il avait été obligé d'aller le voir. Il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner pour, je cite : « Faire un peu moins minable ». Il m'avait dit qu'il préférait qu'on pense qu'il allait le regarder pour faire plaisir à une fille plutôt qu'on croit qu'il était une mauviette romantique. Finalement, nous avions passés la durée du film à rire devant les clichés romantiques. Ça avait été très divertissant.

_ J'ai pris les deux, m'expliqua Eric une fois notre hilarité passée. Comme ça je peux espérer te retenir un jour de plus.

Plutôt que réfléchir au sens de ses paroles, je choisis de faire de l'humour pour cacher mon embarras.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas passer pour un romantique, me moquais-je.

Eric sourit en comprenant ce à quoi je me référai.

_ J'ai dit à la caissière que c'était ''week-end romantique'' avec ma petite amie, sourit-il en manœuvrant pour sortir du parking.

Je choisi délibérément de ne pas réagir à ses paroles, ignorant mon cœur qui battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Nous plaisantâmes sur le trajet jusqu'à chez lui et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de sortir de la voiture, Eric me demanda de patienter quelques secondes et se présenta à ma portière pour me l'ouvrir tout en utilisant son autre bras pour tendre sa veste au dessus de nous deux et ainsi nous éviter de finir trempés par la pluie. Il faisait ça si naturellement qu'aucune personne censée ne l'aurait accusé d'être un hypocrite.

Il me fit rapidement pénétrer à l'intérieur et me déchargea de mon manteau. Après m'avoir allumé un feu de cheminée –le temps était étonnamment glacial pour l'époque de l'année et la pluie n'arrangeait rien à l'histoire-, il partit mettre la pizza à réchauffer au four. Pour ma part, je m'étais roulée en boule par terre, juste devant le feu, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la sensation de cette chaleur bénie. Alors que je dérivai dans un océan de bien-être, deux bras forts entourèrent ma frêle personne et deux jambes longues encadrèrent les miennes repliées contre moi. Cette étreinte avait un goût si délicieux que je me laissai aller par réflexe dans les bras d'Eric. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec moi mais il fallait aussi dire que c'était la première fois que nous n'étions pas entourés de nos camarades de classes chuchotant des rumeurs insolites dans notre dos. Le simple fait qu'Eric passe un peu de temps avec moi avait fait naître des jalousies injustifiées et beaucoup de rumeurs colportées par de mauvaises langues couraient sur notre duo. Ma préférée était celle qui disait que j'étais la sœur cachée d'Eric. Eric prenait ces bêtises moins bien que moi et ce sujet était banni de nos conversations tant ça le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Il avait faillit assassiner quelqu'un quand il avait entendu la rumeur disant que j'étais une prostituée et qu'il me draguait en permanence pour ne pas avoir à me payer. Moi je laissai faire, je savais bien que c'était un ramassis de conneries.

Quand la minuterie du four sonna, Eric soupira, insufflant par la même occasion de l'air chaud dans mon cou, et se sépara de moi pour qu'on puisse se mettre à table. Nous mangeâmes devant le feu sans prendre la peine d'utiliser des couverts ou des assiettes. Eric me fit rire aux larmes avec son imitation de Lafayette. J'adorai Laf' mais Eric avait encore du mal à savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Il était toujours hilarant de le voir parler avec Laf', on aurait put penser qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue vu la tête que faisait toujours Eric quand il essayait de le comprendre.

Un silence sociable s'installa entre nous quand je me calmai et essuyai mes larmes. En regardant dans les yeux d'Eric, je vis une lueur que je n'avais jamais remarquée avant. Peut-être avait-elle été toujours présente… Ou c'était peut-être juste mon imagination aussi…

Eric était allongé sur le flanc, un bras retenant sa tête pendant que tout son corps se détendait sous la chaleur des flammes du feu. Moi, j'étais assise par terre avec mes jambes croisées, une position que j'adoptai naturellement. Un sourire doux habilla soudain les lèvres d'Eric puis sa main migra vers ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement, suivant le mouvement de ses doigts des yeux. Deux secondes plus tard il avait déménagé son corps pour installer sa tête au creux de mes jambes pour s'en servir de coussin. Ses yeux restèrent ancrés au plus profond des miens, comme si ce qu'il y voyait valait tout l'or du monde. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il voyait plus qu'un corps en moi, mais plutôt une âme qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Je devais me faire des idées, qu'il soit le seul capable de faire battre la chamade à mon cœur ne voulait pas dire que c'était obligatoirement réciproque.

Mes doigts plongèrent dans sa crinière de cheveux en bataille et les brossèrent avec une tendresse que je ne donnai qu'à mon frère ou à Claude. Je voyais bien qu'il appréciait mes traitements mais pourtant il m'arrêta en prenant mon poignet dans sa grande main. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Sans jamais quitter les miens, il approcha mon poignet de son visage jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser les petites veines à peine visibles qui le constituait. C'était un baisé doux et respectueux, à la fois déterminé et non contraignant. Je ne savais plus quelle attitude adopter, je ne savais même pas à quel jeu il jouait !

Alors que j'étais au bord de l'hyperventilation, toujours incapable de retirer mes yeux des siens, le téléphone sonna, nous libérant de cette transe hypnotique. Eric était clairement moins soulagé que moi par cette interruption.

_ Si c'est important, ils laisseront un message, grommela-t-il.

Je retins un rire amusé et comptai le nombre de sonnerie. Le téléphone cessa de sonner quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Un très-énervé-Eric se leva pour répondre. Celui à l'autre bout allait se faire recevoir…

Par politesse, je n'écoutai pas sa discussion mais je pouvais deviner que sa frustration ne s'était pas amoindrie. Quant à moi, j'essayai de remettre mes idées en place. Que venait-il juste d'arriver avec Eric ? Nous avions été si proches l'espace d'un instant... Nous étions déjà complices en temps normal, mais là c'était différent, plus profond…

Eric revint avant même que j'aie eu le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Malgré son irritation évidente, il me sourit gentiment et se réinstalla à la même place qu'auparavant.

_ Qui était-ce ?m'enquis-je pour effacer son malaise.

Eric soupira lourdement et récupéra mes mains pour les poser de chaque côté de son visage aux traits saillants. C'était comme si il avait besoin de plus de contact avec moi. Je m'étais toujours doutée qu'Eric était quelqu'un de tactile, à la façon dont il m'étreignait pour me saluer ou essayait de maintenir un quelconque contact physique, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

_ Jason, finit-il par répondre les yeux fermés, guidant mes doigts pour qu'ils caressent sa peau. Il voulait me demander si je pouvais t'héberger ce week-end puisque ''la température avait monté d'un cran chez lui''.

_ Je ne vais pas te déranger très longtemps, le rassurais-je en comprenant mal son irritation. Il faudra juste que tu me laisses me servir de ton téléphone pour que je puisse appeler un taxi et rentrer chez Gran.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, frappés de panique. Je me demandai ce que j'avais encore bien pu dire comme bêtise. Eric se releva et se retourna dans un des mouvements fluides dont seul lui avait le secret et enferma mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Non Sookie, reste !s'écria-t-il comme s'il avait soudainement peur de rester tout seul. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment Jason peut passer ses conquêtes avant sa propre sœur, encore plus quand on sait quelle merveilleuse sœur tu fais…

Sa voix s'éteignit timidement sur cette dernière partie. J'étais touchée par ses mots et lui caressai la joue pour qu'il lève ses yeux qu'il avait baissés pour ne pas avoir à affronter les miens. Quand il rencontra mon regard doux, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il m'attira sur ses genoux pour me tenir dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Cependant, j'étais bien dans ses bras. Je pouvais respirer son odeur si virile et apprécier les battements de son cœur avec mon oreille posée contre sa poitrine ciselée.

Ce fut Eric qui bougea le premier, quelques minutes plus tard, quand il me souleva dans ses bras pour nous installer sur le canapé. Il mit en route _Autant en emporte le vent_ et me récupéra dans ses bras pour se blottir avec moi avant de tirer une couverture sur nous. Si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait vraiment cru que nous étions un couple –comme l'avait prétendu Eric pour justifier les choix des DVD à la caissière-, blottis en cuillère sur un canapé avec la chaleur d'un feu à proximité. Etant la seule source lumineuse, le feu donnait vraiment un aspect très romantique au salon. J'étais heureuse qu'Eric se soit toujours bien comporté avec moi parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, si il m'avait fait la moindre avance je lui aurais sauté au cou…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Eric

Je pouvais vraiment remercier ma bonne étoile ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'aurais la chance de passer autant de temps avec Sookie, et de l'inviter chez moi encore moins ! Pourtant nous étions couchés ensemble sur le canapé, enlacés innocemment. C'était bien la première fois que j'éprouvai autant de plaisir à passer du temps avec une fille sans qu'il ne soit utilisé pour le sexe. Etre avec Sookie était toujours passionnant, revigorant, et pourtant certains trouvaient à redire sur notre couple.

Pour le moment nous étions juste amis, mais j'attendais tellement plus de l'avenir. Sookie sera ma dernière amante, la femme avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie, j'en étais convaincu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de son côté mais je voyais qu'elle était à l'aise en ma présence. J'avais bien évidemment décelé des moments où elle tentait de m'éloigner de sa vie mais ils s'étaient toujours avérés vains. Comme je devinai qu'elle avait été mise en garde contre ma réputation de Don Juan par plusieurs personnes, je surveillai en permanence mes gestes, allant jusqu'à m'interdire de remettre ses mèches folles derrière son oreille pour éviter que des mauvaises langues lui montent la tête. J'appréciai de maintenir un semblant de contact physique entre nous, que ce soit même juste prendre sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts ou placer ma main dans son dos pour l'inciter à me suivre à ma voiture. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de parier contre Jason au sujet de la petite Yvetta, imaginant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la mettre dans son lit, mais finalement mon gage avait été une bénédiction. Devoir aller voir ce film m'avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives quand Sookie avait accepté de m'accompagner. C'était tout sauf mon genre de film et pourtant j'avais pris du plaisir à le voir en présence de ma Sookie. Sans même qu'il soit question de flirt ou de sexe, Sookie arrivait à rendre tout notre temps ensemble incroyablement agréable. J'aurais voulu que cette soirée ne finisse jamais. Rien qu'en repensant à ma Sookie plongeant ses yeux dans les miens en imitant à la perfection les clichés romantiques sur-joués dans les films suffisait à me rendre le sourire quand mon moral était bas. Je me rappelais l'entendre me dire « Oh Ken ! L'enfant n'est pas de toi, je suis tellement désolée ! » et finalement elle avait éclaté de rire avec moi avant de pouvoir finir sa petite imitation. Nous nous entendions si bien, je n'avais jamais connu une telle alchimie avec une femme.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ma chance quand elle accepta finalement de passer le week-end avec moi. Des réticences faibles restaient, je l'avais bien sentit dans la voiture, raison pour laquelle je m'étais fait violence en insistant sur le mot _amis_ pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. La vérité s'était que je l'aimais plus que tout seulement si je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle, il fallait qu'elle sente que je n'étais pas intéressé que par ses charmes mais aussi par elle, son rire, son intelligence, sa bonne humeur contagieuse et toutes ses autres qualités. Je me demandai pourquoi je n'avais pas encore songé à l'inviter chez moi. Dès que mes parents rentreraient, je ferais un point d'honneur à leur présenter la femme de ma vie. Sookie pourra alors prendre mesure de l'ampleur de mon affection pour elle.

La journée avait été longue et ce fut sans surprise de ma part que je m'endormis sur le canapé, enlaçant étroitement Sookie qui dormait elle aussi.

A mon réveil, je serrai instinctivement son corps assoupi près du mien mais découvrais avec effroi qu'il n'y avait rien. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans la seconde qui suivie, soudain bien plus éveillé. Une odeur de café envahit mes narines et je sus qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Voir Sookie s'affairer dans ma cuisine avec tant de naturel me faisait envisager un bel avenir. Je me voyais dans une demi-douzaine d'années, me levant après une bonne nuit de sommeil puis la retrouvant dans la cuisine. Alors je l'enlacerai par derrière et déposerai une série de doux baisés sur son cou, la faisant rire, puis elle se retournerait pour m'embrasser avec la tendresse qu'elle vouerait à son fiancé. Comme nous serons samedi, nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner ensemble puis nous irons nous promener et ce serait une parfaite idylle. Le soir, je lui préparerai un dîner romantique aux chandelles au terme de laquelle je lui demanderais sa main.

Sookie me sortit de mon rêve quand elle revint s'assoir à côté de moi en portant une assiette pleine de crêpes. Quand je vis la bouteille de sirop d'érable dans sa main libre, je su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Elle rit devant mon air affamé et me laissa satisfaire ma faim –de nourriture du moins. Nous débutâmes une conversation agréable, comme nous en avions l'habitude pendant nos pauses déjeuner, puis nous débarrassâmes nos couverts et je l'aidai à nettoyer la cuisine.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine m'informa que le temps était aussi maussade que la veille. Peu désireux de sortir maintenant, je proposai à ma si chère Sookie de regarder _Valentine's__day_. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme puis nous nous réinstallâmes sur le canapé. Nous rîmes devant les mêmes passages, prêtant encore moins d'attention au film –si c'était possible- et finîmes par avoir mal aux côtes quand ce fut terminé. Pour le reste de la matinée, nous regardâmes les dessins animés –eh ben ouai, on se refait pas. Pour éviter d'avoir à préparer un repas, je proposai à ma douce de commander une pizza mais elle refusa en me disant que nous perdrions plus de temps que de le faire nous-mêmes.

Elle me congédia le temps de nous préparer à manger donc je décidai de refaire un feu de cheminée, la température baissant une nouvelle fois. Sookie me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, portant dans sa main droite un grand plat supportant une omelette aux pommes de terre, lardons et champignons, et dans l'autre nos deux fourchettes. Je lui donnai un sourire franc et la débarrassai du plat encombrant pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir plus aisément sur le tapis.

Nous déjeunâmes sans nous presser, discutant de ce que nous pouvions faire cette après-midi. Nous n'avions strictement aucune idée pour occuper notre temps, alors, faute de mieux, nous nous allongeâmes dans une pose similaire à celle de la veille, sauf que cette fois Sookie était allongée et ma tête était sur son ventre plat. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ressente le besoin impérieux de me rapprocher encore plus de celle que j'aimais. Etirant mon corps pour attraper un coussin sur le canapé non loin, le plaçai près de la tête de mon aimée et pivotai pour y reposer ma tête. La seconde d'après, je plaquai son corps frêle contre mon torse et enveloppai ses membres autour de moi. Elle marqua un moment de surprise et tenta même de se reculer mais je raffermissais ma prise. La panique l'envahit un instant avant que je recommence à la cajoler et à la bercer ce qui la détendit à nouveau. Nous passâmes l'après-midi ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien puis nous nous activâmes pour faire de quoi manger avant de nous vautrer sur le canapé pour regarder un film humoristique mettant en scène des super héros de supérette essayant de sauver le monde. Encore une fois, nous nous endormîmes dans cette position.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sookie

Le dimanche matin, je sentis quelque chose de changé dans le comportement d'Eric. Il était bien plus possessif dans l'étreinte dont il m'entourait en permanence –pour ne pas dire qu'il ne me laissait jamais me décoller de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, fatidiquement… Eric m'embrassa… Nous étions **innocemment** blottis l'un contre l'autre près du feu quand ça arriva. Caressant mes cheveux avec la douceur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis que nous étions chez lui, Eric releva ensuite mon menton pour croiser mon regard. Quand je vis ses yeux, je compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important. J'eu raison puisque les siens s'arrêtèrent sur mes lèvres et les siennes vinrent s'y poser. Ce fut un baisé lent et plein de respect. Mon premier baisé…

C'est pour cette raison que nous étions ainsi allongés nous embrassant avec une synchronisation impressionnante. Voyant que je répondais aux avances de ses lèvres, Eric se fit plus audacieux et donna au baisé un goût plus sauvage et passionné. Il roula pour atterrir au-dessus de moi et fit entrer sa langue dans ma bouche pour qu'elles se battent pour la domination. Ses mains voyagèrent sur mon corps pour en apprécier la moindre courbe pendant que je gémissais dans sa bouche. Eric se colla à moi, me donnant un aperçu de son excitation.

Je n'avais pas peur de ce qui allait suivre, je me sentais bien, comme si je m'attendais à ça parce que dans mon esprit c'était la prochaine étape dans notre relation. Quand je serais redescendue de mon nuage, je ne doute pas que je penserais autrement, mais pour le moment j'étais bien dans ses bras, sous ses caresses expertes. Eric embrassa le moindre cm² de peau nue qu'il rencontra, me donnant l'impression d'être une divinité adulée par ses soins. Je fis passer son épais pull-over et son T-shirt en même temps au dessus de sa tête et laissai mes ongles gratter les pectoraux de son torse parfait. Au bruit qui sortit de la poitrine d'Eric, je devinai que ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Mon haut disparu à son tour, rejoignant le pull d'Eric un peu plus loin. Il observa mon soutient gorge en dentelle rouge avec une faim évidente et s'attela à sucer mes mamelons à travers le fin tissu. Un gémissement de plaisir quitta mes lèvres. Eric ne perdait pas son temps, utilisant ses deux mains libres pour me libérer de mon pantalon. Il fut plus que ravi de constater que je portai l'ensemble de lingerie et repoussa un peu ma petite culotte pour entrer un doigt dans mon lieu le plus intime. Je cambrai sous le plaisir qu'il me procurait ainsi. Lui ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier que je sois si humide pour lui. Il revint à mes lèvres, les embrassant avec empressement.

Mon impatience grandissait. Pour l'inviter à se presser, je posai ma main sur son entrejambe et massai sa longueur à travers son pantalon. Eric grogna mon nom avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon à une vitesse ahurissante, prenant juste le temps de récupérer un préservatif dans sa poche –pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée qu'il en ait toujours un sur lui ? J'aurais dû revenir sur terre à cet instant et pourtant la brume de luxure ne voulait pas quitter mon cerveau tourmenté par l'envie de sexe.

Eric se présenta entièrement nu devant moi, pas intimidé pour un sou. Sa longueur était appuyée contre la face intérieure de ma cuisse gauche et je désespérai d'une friction avec lui.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?s'assura Eric très sérieusement.

_ Oui !gémis-je à deux doigts de le violer.

Eric m'ôta mes sous-vêtements avec une rapidité incroyable et déroula le morceau de latex sur lui. Il ancra ses yeux aux miens et entremêla nos doigts pendant qu'il avançait lentement son bassin, parfaitement dans l'axe qui permettrait de nous unir charnellement. Il fut tellement doux que la seule sensation que j'eu fut un étirement pas si désagréable avant qu'il ne rencontre mon hymen et ne soit obligé de le briser. Encore une fois, la douleur fut fugace et vite remplacée par le plaisir. Eric fut lent et sensuel, me laissant le temps d'apprécier chacun de ses mouvements divins. Mes hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes pour rencontrer son bassin à chacune de ses poussées, multipliant les sensations et le plaisir. Eric grognait fortement, signe qu'il aimait autant que moi ce que nous faisions. Quand je fus proche de l'explosion, Eric glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il caressa pour me faire jouir. Aux traits de son visage, je devinai que son bonheur avait atteint son pic au même moment que le mien.

Pendant que les étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, Eric se retira, gardant son corps enlacé au mien et reposant sa tête sur mon sein gauche alors que ses mains tremblantes voyageaient tendrement sur ma peau. Quand il se reprit enfin, il tira une couverture sur nos deux corps et posa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres avant de se dégager en me promettant d'être rapidement de retour. Mes yeux se fermèrent sans même que je réalise. Deux secondes plus tard je dormais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Eric

J'étais à la salle de bain, repensant au bonheur pur que je venais de connaitre dans les bras de mon aimée. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais perdu mon pucelage mais là… Waouh ! Je n'avais jamais connu une expérience si forte en matière de sexe ! En même temps, c'était différent avec Sookie, je lui avais fait l'amour, je ne m'étais pas seulement contenté de la baisé comme n'importe quelle autre fille que j'avais connu auparavant. Sookie était peut-être inexpérimentée mais elle était pleine de charmes… Rien que de repenser à ses muscles si serrés autour de moi, à ses gémissements doux à mon oreille, à son corps se tortillant sous moi dans le plaisir, à ses mains parcourant frénétiquement mon torse… Il fallait que je pense à autre chose ! C'était la première fois de Sookie, je n'allais pas l'accabler en abusant de sexe comme un ado en rut ! Sookie apprécierait bien moins le sexe si je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. Je voulais qu'elle voie que le sexe était loin d'être la seule composante de notre relation. J'avais été l'amant de nombreuses femmes, je voulais être plus que ça pour Sookie. Je voulais être son ami, son confident et son frère en plus d'être son amant. Notre entente parfaite nous assurait déjà une grande longévité en tant que couple. J'avais hâte de montré à tout le monde que Sookie était tout à moi à présent –surtout à l'insignifiant Compton qui avait eu l'idiotie de préférer Loréna à elle.

Quand je rejoignis Sookie au salon, je la trouvais endormie paisiblement face au feu. Un sourire se propagea sur mes lèvres en pensant que j'étais responsable de sa fatigue. Je m'installai en cuillère derrière elle et me laissai dériver vers le monde de Morphée.

Un bruit irritant me réveilla, accompagné d'un étrange vide dans mes bras. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Sookie s'habillant à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse pour lui dire qu'il n'u avait pas d'urgence, que nous pouvions flemmarder encore un peu, mais elle me donna précipitamment mes vêtements en me suppliant de me dépêcher. Je réalisai alors que le bruit n'était autre que Jason tambourinant à ma porte. Merde ! Quel foutu idiot celui-là ! Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser savourer mon bonheur avec celle que j'aimais ? Il fallait qu'il vienne me pourrir la vie !

Un coup d'œil à la pendule me permis de savoir qu'il n'était que 11h. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait m'emmerder ? N'avait-il pas une copine à baiser ? Pourquoi venait-il frapper comme un malade à ma porte en gueulant mon nom ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, je m'étais rapidement habillé. Sookie était très anxieuse mais je lui donnai un court baisé pour lui signifier que nous n'avions absolument rien fait de mal. Quand j'ouvris la porte, Jason me reluqua avec une évidence méfiance.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps mec ? Et pourquoi t'es tout décoiffé ?

Sachant que Sookie n'était certainement pas prête à faire face à notre toute nouvelle relation et à dire ce que nous avions fait plus tôt dans la matinée, je sortis la première bêtise qui me passait par la tête.

_ On ne t'avait pas entendu, on était à l'étage en train de faire bataille d'oreillers, mentis-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je croyais que tu avais de la compagnie…

Jason entra sans demander la permission, arborant une nouvelle fois son air rieur. Il enlaça brièvement sa sœur et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en l'entrainant dans ses bras.

_ Elle n'était pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, me répondit enfin Jason. Je peux pas être excité après l'avoir baisé une ou deux fois sachant que j'ai déjà fait le tour de ses compétences ! Donc je suis venu récupérer Sookie pour passer la journée avec elle. Encore merci de l'avoir hébergée, je te le revaudrai !

Je fermais la porte et m'assis sur le fauteuil en face du leur.

_ Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait Jason, l'informais-je. Tu sais bien que j'aime passer du temps avec Sookie.

Je regardai cette dernière mais elle évitait tout contact visuel avec moi. Regrettait-elle ce qui c'était passé ici entre nous ? Ou était-ce qu'elle était gênée du court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé entre l'union de nos corps et la visite de son frère ? Je préférai nettement cette seconde option.

Je me levais en même temps qu'eux pour les raccompagner et récupérer son sac dans ma voiture.

_ Je te vois demain ma belle, soufflais-je à Sookie alors que je lui tenais la portière pour qu'elle monte dans la jeep de Jason.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne me regarda pas, rien quoi… Je commençais à angoisser comme toutes ses femmes qui sortaient le classique ''Tu me rappelles ?'' après avoir passé une nuit après un homme qui a peu de scrupules à l'évidence.

Quand ils furent loin, je ressentis le besoin d'extérioriser ma frustration face à son comportement indifférent. Je décidai donc d'aller me dérouiller un peu en partant faire un jogging puisque la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Je courus jusqu'en milieux d'après-midi, où, fatigué et affamé, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

Après avoir avalé un sandwich, je scrutai le tapis moelleux faisant face à la cheminée désormais éteinte, lieu de nos ébats quelques heures plus tôt. Sookie me manquait terriblement, et pas seulement son corps, mais sa personnalité et la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle. Sans sa présence, cette maison me paraissait terriblement vide et inhospitalière.

Un rayon de soleil fut reflété dans un objet métallique. Mes yeux parcoururent le sol pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. J'identifiai rapidement le bracelet en argent que Sookie portait en permanence à son poignet, un cadeau de son frère après sa rupture avec Bill. Il était composé de maillons en forme de cœur et Jason lui avait donné en lui disant qu'il serait le symbole de la fierté qu'il éprouvait qu'elle soit sa sœur. _Une vraie Stackhouse_, disait-il souvent.

Sookie avait dû perdre son bracelet quand je lui avais enlevé son haut, ce matin. Je lui rendrais demain, elle sera certainement soulagée de savoir qu'il n'était pas perdu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sookie

Une fois que Jason nous avait réveillés, j'avais eu la sensation que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise en donnant ma virginité à Eric. Claude m'avait pourtant prévenue ! Quelle conne alors ! S'immisçant lentement dans ma vie, Eric était parvenu à faire passer cette évolution avec un naturel déroutant. Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air pour draguer la sœur d'un de ses potes !

A la façon dont il s'était comporté à l'arrivée de Jason, le message avait été clair : Jason ne devait pas savoir. Je n'avais jamais levé mes yeux vers lui, évitant de croiser son regard plein d'arrogance et de malice. Mon cœur s'était brisé encore un peu plus quand il chuchota qu'on se verrait le lendemain, comme s'il s'attendait à pouvoir remettre le couvert entre deux cours.

Jason était tellement occupé à blaguer sur sa lamentable dernière conquête qu'il ne remarqua même pas ma douleur. Tant mieux en même temps, je me serais effondrée en larmes à la moindre question…

Ma décision était prise avant même qu'on arrive chez Jason : je devais dire à Eric que c'était une erreur et que nous ferions mieux de ne plus nous voir à l'avenir. Ce fut déterminée que je finis ma journée en présence de Jason, faisant tout pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à Eric.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Eric

La matinée passa lentement, sans aucune trace de Sookie. Son bracelet était toujours dans ma poche, attendant d'être délivré à sa propriétaire. A la pause du midi, comme je n'avais toujours aucun signe d'elle, je me mis sur les bancs du stade de foot. Quand nous ne savions pas où était l'autre, il était convenu que nous nous rendions là. Prenant le soleil –qui était finalement revenu !-, je fermais les yeux en me penchant en arrière pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur qu'il me procurait.

Un corps frêle s'installa enfin à califourchon sur moi avant que des lèvres viennent attaquer les miennes. Je répondis au baisé, dérouté par la sensation qu'il me procurait, et plaçais mes mains sur les hanches de mon aimée. Encore une fois, j'eu la désagréable sensation que quelque chose clochait. Pour conjurer cette idée, je la renversai sur le banc pour qu'elle soit sous moi et posai des baisés sur la courbe de son cou. Ce fut là que je découvris l'écœurante vérité. Mon plaisir était presque inexistant tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas mon aimée, mon aimée avait un petit grain de beauté à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule. Levant les yeux vers sur l'usurpatrice, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Yvetta.

J'étais tellement dégouté que je reculai comme si elle était un serpent des plus venimeux. Quelle salope celle-là ! Les mecs n'avaient même pas besoin de la draguer pour la mettre dans leurs lits ! Comment une pareille trainée aurait-elle put traduire le millième de ce que je ressens en matière d'attirance pour Sookie ! Sookie était vraie, naturelle, Yvetta étouffait sa peau sous un kg de maquillage et n'avait aucune personnalité !

Ma colère était telle que le seul remède que j'y trouvai était d'aller voir Sookie pour l'enlacer et lui confesser ma passion. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'expliquer mon comportement et mon dégout à la prostituée avant de me mettre à la recherche de celle que j'aimais.

J'eu beau faire le tour du lycée une bonne dizaine de fois, impossible de la trouver. J'avais même interrogé Jason : il l'avait bien emmenée mais impossible de savoir où elle était à l'heure actuelle. Ma frustration n'en fut que plus grande. Je voulais Sookie dans mes bras ! Je voulais l'entendre rire et me parler de ses cours ! Au lieu de ça j'avais le gout écœurant du baisé d'Yvetta et la peine de n'avoir toujours pas vu Sookie.

A la fin de la journée je n'avais toujours pas vu Sookie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sookie

Pour avoir la discussion gênante qui s'annonçait, j'avais préféré qu'on se voie au stade, sachant que personne ne viendrait nous y embêter. Seulement ce que j'y avais vu m'avait coupé toute envie de parler à Eric. Sur les gradins en face de moi se tenaient Eric et Yvetta, langoureusement enlacés et s'embrassant passionnément. Mon cœur déjà en miettes hurla sa souffrance. Je me détournai du spectacle quand Eric coucha sa nouvelle conquête sur le banc, consciente que ce qui suivrait serait censuré, et partait sans un regard en arrière sur le premier homme que j'avais vraiment aimé. Aucune larme ne coula de mes yeux, je m'y refusai. Plus jamais je ne pleurerais pour un homme, plus jamais je ne m'y ferais prendre, je m'en fis la promesse.

Je trouvai Claude et il nous trouva un endroit isolé pour pouvoir me réconforter. Sans même me demander la raison de ma douleur –il savait que je lui dirais si j'avais envie d'en parler- il me prit dans ses bras et me berça jusqu'à l'heure de reprendre les cours.

Ce fut à cet instant là que je décidai qu'Eric Nordman était rayé de ma vie et que je comblerai son absence par la présence de mes amis les plus proches, ceux qui étaient _désintéressés_…

/

5 ans plus tard

Pov Eric

C'était la réunion des anciens élèves de Bon Temps ce soir. En général, les lycées attendaient plus longtemps avant de rappeler une promotion, mais celui de Bon Temps était particulièrement petit au point d'en rappeler plusieurs en même temps. Cette année, il y avait la promotion précédent la mienne et les deux la succédant. J'avais l'espoir de voir Sookie ce soir. Ça faisait 5 ans que je ne l'avais pas vue, depuis la seule fois où nous avions fait l'amour, plus précisément. Ensuite, elle m'avait remplacé. C'était Claude qui venait la récupérer après ses cours et Amélia était de plus en plus collante, m'interdisant l'accès à Sookie. Au final, en deux mois je n'avais toujours pas réussi à la voir pour lui parler de notre dernière journée ensemble.

J'avais gardé son bracelet durant toutes ces années, seul vestige de la tendresse que nous avions partagé, et ce soir je l'avais sur moi dans l'espoir de lui rendre. Durant tout ce temps, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, pensant en permanence à elle et refusant de prendre une nouvelle petite amie, même pour une nuit. Pam n'avait pas compris mon entêtement dans un premier temps mais un jour elle avait finit par me laisser en paix à son sujet.

Ce soir, je m'étais particulièrement bien préparé. Mon costume était un costume trois pièces, noir et élégant, auquel j'avais ôté la veste et déboutonné les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour donner cette touche sexy que Sookie m'avait avoué adorer alors que nous étions encore amis.

J'étais arrivé en avance pour parler avec les professeurs, mes nouveaux collègues –je venais d'être muté ici après avoir bossé 2 ans en Nouvelle-Orléans. J'étais finalement devenu professeur d'histoire, le rêve de ma vie. Mon ancien proviseur m'avoua qu'il cherchait des remplaçants pour les actuels professeurs presque tous à l'âge de la retraite. Madame Alvarez, notre professeur de littérature, avait elle aussi besoin d'un remplaçant. Entendre cette nouvelle me fendit le cœur puisque ça me rappela qu'il s'agissait de l'ambition de ma si chère Sookie…

Pendant que je parlai avec mes nouveaux collègues, je n'avais même pas remarqué que les personnes avaient commencé à arriver. Il y avait André, Sophie-Anne, Quinn, Jason, cette garce d'Yvetta et d'autres personnes que je ne fréquentai pas à l'époque.

Jason arriva droit sur moi et me tira dans une brève accolade. Après quelques minutes de discussion, j'appris qu'il tenait son propre magasin de sport et qu'il s'était fiancé à Crystal Norris. Je feintai d'être heureux moi aussi –ce que je faisais depuis que Sookie était sortie de ma vie- et poursuivais notre discussion en lui rappelant des anecdotes ou des histoires embarrassantes que nous étions les seuls à savoir l'un sur l'autre. Quand Pam arriva, elle vint se poster directement à côté de moi, appréciant très modérément ce genre de rassemblement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sookie

_ Non Claude, soupirais-je. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'on ne peut pas donner du café à un bébé !

Claude avait le don pour sortir des conneries monstres. Alicia, trois ans et demi, était à notre charge pour la soirée puisque Claudine venait de donner naissance à un garçon du nom de Brenan. Son plus grand garçon, Victor, était allé la nuit chez un de ses amis. Alicia ressemblait énormément aux jumeaux Brigand. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme le charbon, lisse et doux comme la soie. Ses yeux étaient cependant bleus, comme ceux de son père, et son petit nez lui donnait une ressemblance avec les Stackhouse. Normalement, c'était Claude qui devait s'occuper d'elle ce soir, mais comme il était incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant et que Jason m'avait déjà fait du chantage pour que je vienne à la soirée donnée par notre ancien lycée, j'étais obligée de m'y rendre avec la petite.

Pour me fondre autant que possible dans la masse, j'avais choisi de porter une robe noire dos nu mais sans grand décolleté, mes cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon élégant et mes pieds étaient chaussés de chaussures aux talons argentés. Mes seuls bijoux étaient les boucles d'oreilles en perles offertes par Gran et un collier en argent soutenant une étoile en cristal. Encore une fois, j'avais opté pour quelque chose de discret niveau maquillage, me contentant d'un peu d'eye-liner et de rouge à lèvres pour mettre à peine en valeur mon visage. J'avais mes raisons de vouloir passer inaperçue ce soir…

Claude, lui, avait fait tout le contraire, jouant sur le contraste du classique pour sortir du lot en portant une chemise noire avec un pantalon et une cravate blanche, sans prendre de veste. Pour Alicia, j'avais décidé de lui mettre une robe bleue nuit avec d'adorables souliers noirs et de lui retenir ses longs cheveux avec une pince.

J'étais au bord de l'hyperventilation quand Claude arrêta sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'avais tourné la page sur mon histoire avec Eric Nordman, mais maintenant que j'étais ici j'avais peur de lui faire à nouveau face, peur que mes sentiments trop longtemps refoulés refassent surface de façon inopinée. Je n'avais plus jamais eu de petit ami après lui, il était resté le seul dans mon cœur et pourtant, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait souffrir comme lui avait fait.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir, avec un peu de chance… Claude avait déjà fait le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière s'inquiétant de mon manque de réaction. Il dû se contenter d'un mince sourire avant que je le dirige vers la portière arrière pour récupérer Alicia, soudain beaucoup plus timide. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou telle quelqu'un perdu en mer à sa bouée. Claude m'ouvrit galamment la porte, conscient que mon fardeau m'empêcher de me débrouiller toute seule et nous fit pénétrer dans la salle.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde mais la première personne que j'aperçu fut Eric. Il était une fois de plus magnifique. La maturité avait ajouté à son charme et sa tenue était sexy à mourir. Je remarquai rapidement sa nouvelle compagne, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et au teint de porcelaine. Sa robe et ses bijoux paraissaient couteux et sa coiffure était si sophistiquée qu'on devinait qu'elle avait les moyens de se payer un coiffeur spécialisé. Au moins Eric avait largement réussit dans ce domaine, ses conquêtes étaient très soigneusement sélectionnées.

Jason parlait avec le charmant couple mais Claude l'interpella sans se soucier de pouvoir se faire remarquer. Jason fondit sur nous dans la seconde, prenant sa nièce dans les bras pour la lancer en l'air et la rattraper. Evidemment, tout le monde se retourna vers nous. Merci Jason…

Je ne regardai même plus en direction d'Eric, me contentant de récupérer Alicia avant qu'elle ne finisse par être malade. Amélia me sauta dessus à cet instant, me félicitant pour cette enfant. Dans son idée, je l'avais eu avec Claude. Ewww… Je n'eu même pas le temps de la détromper avant que Madame Alvarez me demande de lui accorder quelques minutes. J'acceptai et nous discutâmes de mon parcours scolaire. Je lui appris que j'avais réussi mes études et pouvais désormais enseigner la littérature. Elle me sauta dans les bras en veillant à ne pas faire de mal à Alicia et m'annonça qu'elle m'offrait son poste. J'étais soufflé, ne m'attendant pas du tout à être si chanceuse et acceptai avec joie.

Alicia commençant à peser lourd dans mes bras, je la posai au sol pendant que nous parlions des dernières modalités. Elle rejoignit rapidement Claude qui la chatouilla à l'en faire hurler de rire. Quand Madame Alvarez me quitta enfin, ce fut au tour d'Eric de m'accoster. Ma chance…

_ Je crois que les félicitations s'imposent, déclara-t-il en guise de salutation.

Sa voix n'était pas hostile, juste profondément amère.

_ Bonsoir à toi aussi Eric, ironisais-je.

_ Pourquoi ?me demanda-t-il en ignorant mon commentaire. Pourquoi Claude plutôt que moi ?

Alors lui aussi pensait qu'Alicia était ma fille ? Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me mis à rire.

_ Désolée, m'excusais-je en pouffant. C'est nerveux.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, grogna-t-il tendu.

_ C'est vrai, et je vais même t'en poser une autre : pourquoi avoir couché avec moi alors que tu avais une touche avec Yvetta ?

Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, semblant choqué par ma question. Il devait ignorer que je savais pour Yvetta…

_ Yvetta n'a jamais rien signifié pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais je peux t'assurer que je l'ai repoussée.

_ En la couchant sur un banc ?m'étonnais-je faussement.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était elle à ce moment-là !s'emporta-t-il. Je t'attendais et j'ai cru que…

_ Parce que tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre Yvetta et moi ?le coupais-je en colère.

_ J'avais les yeux fermés quand elle m'a embrassé. C'était notre coin à nous, je pensais que c'était tout simplement toi.

_ Eric ne me mens pas…, commençais-je irritée.

_ Je ne mens pas ! Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je gardé ceci ?m'interrogea-t-il en sortant un bracelet de sa poche.

Ce bracelet…je le reconnaissais ! C'était celui que Jason m'avait offert quand j'avais plaqué Bill ! Il y avait des années que je l'avais égaré… C'était donc Eric qui l'avait pendant tout ce temps ? Il avait vraiment été dupé par Yvetta ? Il n'avait donc pas vraiment été infidèle techniquement…

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors qu'il remettait délicatement le bracelet autour de mon poignet et l'attachait. Pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer, je couru au toilettes et m'appuyai sur le rebord du lavabo le temps de me reprendre. Dieu merci, le maquillage était waterproof !

Je passai un peu d'eau froide sur ma nuque pour me calmer avant que quelqu'un entre aux toilettes. Il s'agissait d'Eric qui, dès qu'il m'eut à portée de main, me saisit par les poignets et me força à rencontrer son regard.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir ! C'est pour te venger de moi que tu t'es mise avec Claude ?

_ Claude ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Claude est mon cousin, Alicia n'est que ma nièce.

Il me lâcha instantanément, s'appuyant sur le mur comme s'il avait besoin d'un appui pour ne pas tomber. La nouvelle semblait l'avoir dévasté plus que de raison.

_ Oh Sookie ! Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été un tel âne ! Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça ! On aurait dû aller plus lentement et j'aurais dû admettre dès le départ à ton frère que nous étions plus que des simples amis. Nous n'aurions pas passé ces 5 ans loin l'un de l'autre si je m'y étais mieux pris.

Dans une situation si tendue, ma seule idée fut de faire de l'humour.

_ Est-ce que ça signifie qu'Eric Nordman s'est finalement rangé ?le taquinais-je.

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Si tu savais Sookie… Eric Nordman s'est rangé à la seconde où tu l'as percuté, en larmes, dans un couloir étroit. Cette même seconde où il est tombé amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il lyrique.

Je restai bouche bée à son aveu. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Quand je repris mes esprits, Eric était en face de moi, près de m'embrasser.

_ Attend Eric, non !me détournais-je rapidement.

Un éclair de souffrance et de déception déchira son visage.

_ Je comprends si tu ne veux plus de moi Sookie, m'assura-t-il tristement.

_ Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas ça ! Je voulais juste te dire que…

Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'insuffler le courage nécessaire pour finir ma phrase.

_ Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime aussi, finis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les siens brillèrent de joie avant que ses lèvres attaquent avec passion les miennes. Tout ce que nous avions emmagasiné de frustration et de désir refoulé ressortit en cet instant. Eric semblait plus que partisan à fêter nos retrouvailles sur place mais le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant sur Yvetta et Ben, le fiancé de Nikkie.

Oubliant la position fâcheuse dans laquelle nous nous apprêtions à nous trouver, Eric donna une leçon à Ben en lui disant qu'il devrait avoir honte de fréquenter une fille comme Yvetta alors qu'il avait Nikkie. Il me fallut le faire sortir pour qu'il n'aille pas en découdre avec Ben. Visiblement, l'épisode Yvetta lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Dès qu'il fut calmé, il se pencha sur moi pour réclamer un baisé. Je m'exécutai avec plaisirs, récoltant quelques sifflements et applaudissements de ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène. Eric me plaqua contre lui et sourit avec fierté.

Soudain, Eric releva mon menton pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Je me demandais…, hésita-t-il théâtralement avec un sourire d'anticipation. Tu as des projets pour les 50 voire même 70 prochaines années ?

Mon cœur s'emballa à ses mots.

_ Je rêve ou…

_ C'est bien une demande en mariage, finit Eric pour moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas de bague mais je trouve que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour tout recommencer.

_ Tu n'as jamais fait les choses à moitié, ironisais-je nerveuse.

_ Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi Sookie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour être sûr de moi.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_ Alors dis oui, sourit-il avec indulgence.

Je levai mes yeux pour répondre aux siens. Je voulais cet homme depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui, pourquoi refuser pareille demande ?

_ Oui, souris-je surexcitée. Mille fois oui Eric ! Oui je veux devenir ta femme !

Eric me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser passionnément pendant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonnait derrière nous. Le plus bruyant étant Jason qui hurlait des choses que personnes ne comprenait mais visiblement il était fier de lui. Jason quoi…

Quand Eric me relâcha pour respirer, ses yeux traduisait une telle joie que ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Ses mains tombèrent un peu pour atterrir sur mes fesses qu'il caressa, ludique, avant de me plaquer contre son entrejambe plus que stimulée.

_ J'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâces aux _cadeaux_ de Jason, susurra-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

Il ne fallait pas se demander bien longtemps quel type de _cadeau_x Jason lui avait offert…Un indice ? Yvetta pourrait en être la star de ce type de film tant elle est libérée avec son corps.

_ Je peux te promettre que je ferais hurler mon nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit, poursuivit-il en continuant de chuchoter.

_ Oh non, ça, ça m'étonnerait !ris-je.

_ Est-ce un défi, mon amante ?m'interrogea Eric en arquant un sourcil.

_ Non, simplement une affirmation mon chéri, souris-je démoniaque. Alicia dors chez moi ce soir.

On aurait cru qu'Eric avait toue la misère du monde sur ses épaules quand il entendit ça. Je l'embrassai langoureusement pour le consoler et me blottis dans ses bras.

_ Tu vis où maintenant ?lui demandais-je curieuse.

_ Bon Temps, j'ai trouvé une maison à rénover et j'ai été muté ici pour enseigner l'histoire.

_ Tu as été muté ici ?répétais-je enthousiasmée. Je viens d'obtenir le poste d'enseignant en littérature !

Je pense qu'Eric n'aurait pas put être plus heureux. Le destin faisait bien les choses au final.

_ Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a pas moyen de s'arranger pour que ta nièce se passe de toi cette nuit ?insista Eric embrasé par toutes ces bonnes nouvelles.

Je ris de lui et lui promis de voir si je ne pouvais pas m'arranger. Pour l'instant, ma réponse lui suffit et il réclama de nouveau mes lèvres pour un baisé plein d'amour.

/

2 ans plus tard

Pov Sookie

Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là ? Depuis la nuit de nos retrouvailles, Eric et moi ne nous étions jamais séparés. Il n'avait pas fallut bien longtemps pour organiser un joli mais modeste mariage et nous avions passés notre temps libre à rénover _notre_ maison. Dès que nous avions approché les finissions, Eric commença à aborder un sujet d'habitude houleux chez les jeunes couples : les bébés. C'était Eric, ancien coureur de jupons de renom, qui m'avait pratiquement supplié de passer à l'étape suivante de notre relation. La paternité semblait être très importante pour lui. L'idée me plaisait énormément et j'y avais moi-même beaucoup pensé avant qu'il m'en parle donc je lui avais sauté dans les bras quand il m'en avait parlé.

Qui aurait cru qu'Eric aurait attendu 5 ans avant d'avoir de nouveau des rapports sexuels et qu'il m'aurait directement demandée en mariage à nos retrouvailles ? Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait renoncé à toutes les autres pour moi ? Et pourtant aujourd'hui, après 2 ans de pur bonheur dans ses bras et 5 de tristesse loin de lui, nous venions de devenir les parents d'un adorable garçon nommé Anthony Nordman. Nous avions décidé que Jason et Pam seraient les parrains et marraines de notre fils puisque mon frère nous avait expliqué son ''magnifique'' plan visant à nous rapprocher et que malgré tout, il avait quand même joué un rôle important dans notre histoire. Sans lui, je n'aurais peut-être jamais fait directement la connaissance d'Eric puisque nos fréquentations étaient très différentes.

Mon mari était doux et attentionné en restant un amant remarquable, mon frère s'était lui aussi rangé et j'avais un fils magnifique, enfin bref, ma vie était parfaite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que deux personnes aussi différentes qu'Eric et moi puisses trouver sa moitié en l'autre, et pourtant, s'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

FIN


End file.
